Some air-conditioning apparatuses include an indoor unit having two separate left and right air outlets. Such a type of indoor unit includes two separate left and right vertical air-directing vanes for adjusting an air flow in the vertical direction, or a vertical air flow direction and two separate left and right lateral air-directing vanes each configured to adjust an air flow in the lateral direction, or a lateral air flow direction. The separate air-directing vanes are driven and controlled independently. Consequently, conditioned air produced by a refrigeration cycle of an air-conditioning apparatus is blown as left and right independent partial air flows from the air outlets of the indoor unit (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).